


Florida Kilos

by Rosastar



Category: The gold finch
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosastar/pseuds/Rosastar
Summary: In which a very pretty French girl meets two attractive boys
Relationships: Boris Pavlikovsky/Reader, Theodore Decker & Boris Pavlikovsky, Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky, boreo - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

I GASPED 

as I woke up with a splitting head. My heart racing as I grab my head in pain. "Ah Merde, where the hell is my medicine?" I whispered out. 

"Y/N GET YOUR ASS DOWNSTAIRS AND TO SCHOOL! RIGHT NOW!" 

I heard my mom say- scream. I sigh and roll myself out of bed. "Va te faire foutre, mom.” I whisper out. “Why does school have to be a thing," I say to myself. 

-In the school office-

I sigh as I walk up to the lady at the front office, my anxiety kicking in. "Um, excuse me miss. I didn't receive my class schedule in the mail and I was wondering if you would have it here?" I ask, my nerves acting up in my throat.

"yes, what's your last name." The woman asks in a bitchy tone. Is it really that hard to get a schedule "it's L/n and you don't need to be rude, I just asked for my schedule. It's like your job, right?" I replied back in a equally bitchy tone. She looks back at me shocked and hands me my schedule. I give her a fake smile and walk out.

I walk into my first period class and awkwardly stand in front of the room. "Um, miss L/n , how nice of you to join us. You can sit anywhere." My asshole teacher says. I nod my head and sit down next to some kid with glasses.

"Sup, you're new. I'm Y/n. You're like really cute" I whisper too the boy next to me. 

His face turns red. 

"Um, thanks I'm Theo." He replies. My eyes scan his features. Damn he's cute. "Nice to meet you Theo." I say before I look back up to the front of the class.

-after school 

I tiredly walk out of school with a lollipop in my mouth. I look around for Theo , hoping I can get his number before I go home. I spot him talking to a tall boy with messy hair. "Theo!" I yell out "Hey Theo!" I yell again, hoping to get his attention. He and his friend turn around in my direction. I jog over to them in the excitement. 

-Theo pov-  
"You met a girl? And she said you were cute? Ha lies, I do not believe you." Boris says (A/n I feel stupid for writing like this) I roll my eyes in annoyance "I'm serious Boris, and she's pretty hot. You would like her." I replied, my eyes focusing on my shoes. "Theo!" I hear my name being called. Boris and i's heads whip around. "Hey Theo!" It's her. Ha ha take that Boris.

-your Pov-

I run up too the both of them. I watch as Boris hits Theo on his shoulder and nods at me. Theo says an awkward "yes" and blushes. "Hello, I'm Boris. Who are you?" He asks in deep voice with a thick Russian accent. Hot. "Hmm, I'm Y/n. You're really hot." I replied, unwrapping a lollipop and putting it into my mouth.

Translation   
Merde = shit  
Va te faire foutre = go fuck yourself


	2. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n and the boys get hella drunk and have a sleepover. *smut*

RECAP:

I run up too the both of them. I watch as Boris hits Theo on his shoulder and nods at me. Theo says an awkward "yes" and blushes. "Hello, I'm Boris. Who are you?" He asks in deep voice with a thick Russian accent. Hot. "Hmm, I'm Y/n. You're really hot." I replied, unwrapping a lollipop and putting it into my mouth.

You, Theo and Boris, sit in Theo's room getting high and drunk on what ever u can find.  
(You're laying upside down on on Theo's bed and him and Boris are sitting on the floor)   
-Your POV-

Theo, Boris and I sit on Theo's couch. High out of our minds. "I have a question." Theo says "shoot" I reply "WHAT?! NO DO NOT SHOOT! I CANT PROTECT MYSELF!" Boris yells, covering his head. 

Theo and I stare at him in confusion. "Anyways, I'm asking my question now. If you were born deaf, what language would you think in?" Theo asks. "Deaf language?" Boris asks, I cock my head and look at the two of them in confusion. 

"Wait, what was the question again?" I ask, sitting up and walking over to Theo. Theo stares at me for a bit, "You're like really pretty." Theo said to me grabbing my cheeks. "You're really pretty too." I say back to him. "Would it be weird if we were to like makeout." Theo whispered out. "No." I whispered back. I suddenly feel warm lips on mine. I move my hand to his cheek and lean in closer for more. 

Theo grabs onto my hips then pulls me on top of him gently, I grind on him as our kiss gets more intense by each second. I bring my hands up under his shirt and stroke my hands up and down his mesmerising abs, ugh those abs  
will be the death of me.  
(my friend wrote that and I was dying )

He moves down to my neck with gentle but passionate kisses on my neck and him slowly moves his hands up my shirt. I moan as he squeezes my boobs. I look over to Boris as he puts a hand down his pants and smirks at me. Boris nods his head at me signalling to keep going. I smile back at him and turn around, putting my lips onto Theo's. I don't really remember what had happened after that. All I know is that I had fun.

The next morning 

I wake up to the sound of the tv on downstairs "Putain de bordel de merde, my head. Oh my god." I groan out in pain, as I wake up. I hear a groan next to me. I roll over in shock, forgetting where I am for a minute. "What the hell happened." A voci- Theo says next to me, looking confused as I am. 

"I think, from what I can remember we got shitfaced and fucked." I say, looking under the sheets. Theo's eyes follow mine and he blushes.

"W-where's Boris?" Theo asks me in confusion. "Um, I don't know. I think he's downstairs?" I can go check? If you want?" I say, ready to go check.

"No , wait. Just-, let's just stay here and cuddle." He replies, tiredly and holy cow is it cute. "Alright buddy, I was too lazy anyways." I say as he cuddles into my chest. I smile and pet his hair. Sleepovers rule 

(A/n HEY FAM. I'm kinda out of ideas so the next chapter will definitely be longer! Translation: she basically said Shit fucking fuck)


End file.
